


Memories

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [7]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, not heavily focused on Sprace but kina, some angst maybe, spot and Race are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Spot thinks of good memories to outweigh the bad.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes I’m inconsistent on when Spot & Sarah meet and when Spot moves in with Medda & when Jack moves in with Medda. I can’t ever decide on when soo  
> Day Seven: Spot

Spot tries not to dwell too much on the past. He lives by "the past is past, forgive and forget." However, he struggles with the forgiving part. How can he forgive someone who so blatantly abused and broke him? How can he forgive someone who abandoned him when things got rough? Therefore he would live by every word except the "forgive" part.

Not all of his memories of his parents are bad, though. He remembers the time his parents took him to the zoo and all Spot wanted to do was watch the lions. They stood there for an hour so Spot could watch them. Spot remembers once when he was almost five they went on a picnic in the park. His dad taught him to fish and even though they didn't catch anything, it was fun.

However, the bad memories most of the time outweigh the good. It started when he turned six, his dad began drinking. He had lost his job and instead of looking for a new one he turned to alcohol. Then after a few months his father began to abuse Spot and his mother, verbally and physically.

When he was eight and his mother had tried everything to help her husband, she left. Spot didn't know where, he hasn't heard from her since.

It was the age of nine when his dad was killed and Spot was sent into different foster homes. He went from home to him never spending more than a month in one place. Spot knew he was trouble, he didn't need to be told.

He met Medda and his (soon to be) foster sister, Charlotte, when he was eleven. That's where all his good memories come from. Medda Larkin. 

It was the first place that truly felt like home for Spot. Medda was patient with him. She didn't stress about his grades and let him move at his own pace and when teachers complained about him she defended him. Of course, he did get in trouble many times but for the most part Medda tried not to yell too much.

That was the first good memory to take out the bad.

Then at the age of eleven, Medda took in another foster kid by the name of Francisco Sullivan who asked to be called Jack Kelly. Jack was going to be a grade below Spot even though they were the same age. The two didn't get along very well at the beginning; however, Spot opened up to Jack faster than he did Medda, which was surprising to him and to Medda. Spot didn't necessarily mean to, Jack had been having a panic attack and Medda didn't know what to do but Spot did. Spot knew all about panic attacks and helped Jack. Jack confessed a few things about his parents and Spot did the same. Turns out, they weren't as different as they thought. 

That was the second good memory to get rid of the bad.

In the seventh grade, he met his best friend (and former crush, though no one knows that) Sarah Jacobs. The way they met was blurred in Spot’s brain, it seemed like they had been friends forever.

Another good memory.

One of his favorite memories, however; was when he was began to go out Anthony Higgins, or Racetrack. He and Race had known about each other. It was inevitable because Race was Jack’s best friend and Spot being Jack’s brother, they were bound to meet. They always argued, mostly because Spot found it funny when Race was angry. 

A very good memory to forget the bad...

“Spot—are you hearing me?” Race asks, poking the boy in the side. 

“Sorry, I was—” Spot looks over at him slowly. 

“You zoned out on me, got all tense,” Race tells him.

“I was just thinkin’.”

“That’s never good,” Race jokes. 

Spot rolls his eyes and shoves him with his shoulder, “I was outweighing the bad memories with the good.”

“And what are the good memories?” Race asks him curiously.

“When I was little my mother and father took me to the zoo. I didn’t want to leave the Lion’s so they stood with me for an hour just to watch them,” Spot smiles. 

Race laughs.

“And when I met Medda and Jack and Smalls and Sarah,” Spot tells him.

“What about me?” Race asks leaning closer to Spot.

“Eh,” Spot shrugs.

Race huffs and rolls his eyes.

“You’re the happiest memory,” Spot teases, pressing an exaggerated kiss to Race’s cheek.

“Sap,” Race says, pushing Spot away.

“Love you.”

“Yeah, you’re okay.”


End file.
